


Impmon's Influence

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Impmon uses his power to make Takato his tamer, his influence making Takato into a fierce dom. He's got big plans for his new tamer, and the other tamers and digimon.





	1. Bada Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 Bada Boom

Impmon has been absorbing data, growing stronger but he realizes what he wants more than anything is to have a human partner again. He has his eyes on Takato and with his new strength, he knows just what to do.

He waited for Takato to head home alone, with Guilmon staying in the park. He snuck into the boy’s room and began building up energy. When Takato walked into his room he was surprised to see Impmon.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, closing his door just in case his parents walked by and saw Impmon.

“Oh, you’ll see.” He used flame attack but this one was different this one was purple. “Bada Boom!” he flicked the flame and it exploded in front of Takato’s face. The boy gasped and took a step back, his eyes wandered over the dancing purple embers and his eyes glazed over. “Now come closer human.”

Takato obeyed and the little Digimon smirked. “Now listen well human, you are now my tamer in name only. You will obey and follow my orders, but you will also work to help me grow stronger.” The boy nodded in understanding. “Now take off your clothes and show me what we are working with.”

Impmon smirked as the boy obeyed, removing his clothes before him. His teenage body exposed as each garment fell to the floor. With the last garment, being his underwear, hit the floor Impmon whistled. “Mm-hmm not to bad.” The boy’s crotch was crowned with a nice nest of pubes and his cock was well hung, while soft it was at least 6 inches.

Takato stood their buck naked as Impmon walked around him. He smirked as he took hold of Takato’s balls and massaged them. He moaned and his cock began to swell from the pleasure. Impmon grinned as it stood proud at a full 8 inches. It was uncut and the foreskin covered the sensitive head.

Feeling playful Impmon grabbed his cock and began playing with his foreskin, he stretched it as far as it would go before letting it snap back into place. “Ahh!” he moaned and his body trembled. Impmon laughed and began twisting and tugging the skin. “If I knew you humans were this easy I’d put you under my control a long time ago.”

It was then Impmon had a great idea. “Ok Takato, listen well you will be a dom, you will fuck other humans for my entertainment.” The boy nodded, and the Digimon laughed as he pulled back the foreskin, exposing the sensitive head.

Impmon licked the sensitive head, he took the head into his mouth, his hand pumped the boy’s length as he sucked him. “Ahh!” he cried out as he came, his thick seed shot into his mouth. The mischievous Digimon sucked his essence down.

“Delicious, now for some real fun.” tasting human seed Impmon developed his own manhood and balls.

He hopped onto the boy’s bed. Spreading his legs he exposed his tight hole along with his balls and own large 7-inch cock. “Come lick my hole, and I want it deep!”

Takato obeyed, he started licking his master’s hole his nose nuzzling the Digimon's balls. Impmon moans, his hole is forced open as Takato hungrily licks his ass, and tongue fucks him. “Oh yeah baby, yes more!” he moans and the boy obeys thrusting his tongue as deep as it would go and wiggled it about.

His hard manhood began oozing precum, and the little Digimon knew he was close. “Ok that’s enough teasing, I want you to take me with your big human cock, and fuck me!” Takato removed his tongue and nodded.

He positions his re aroused cock at Impmon’s waiting wet hole. He pushes in, much to Impmon’s joy. He moans loudly as each delicious inch fills him. He was drooling by the time Takato was balls deep inside him.

Impmon cries out for more and Takato begins to move. With each powerful thrust, he brushes his sweet spot, and his balls smacked his ass. “Oh yeah baby, that’s it faster faster!” he commands, and Takato obeys going even faster.

With the rapid assault to his sweet spot Impmon came with a loud moan, his seed shooting up and covering both him and Takato, his clenching inner muscles bringing Takato over the edge. His seed poured deep into Impmon’s body, much to his joy. Each spurt shot right against his sweet spot, and Impmon had an extra mini orgasm.

Takato collapses onto Impmon as his soft cock slips from his tight hole. “You did well human now when I snap my fingers you will awaken and remember my commands.” He snapped his fingers, and Takato blinked awake.

He looked at Impmon and smiles. “We need a bath, let’s go.” He picks Impmon up and goes to the bathroom where the two take a nice long bath and head to bed with Takato hugging Impmon close.

‘This is the best ever!!!’ he thought, and it will be even better once he turns the other Digimon tamers into tools for his amusement.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2

Impmon was training his prize well, he had the boy review every ounce of dom porn he could find on the internet. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself either, he was forbidden to touching himself again if he wanted to cum he needed a hole to fuck.

The boy was sitting in front of his computer, buck naked, the screen cycling through various dom images, and listening to the sounds of sex through earbuds. The images burn into his mind, every technique a dom uses to tease and control their sub. The noises stroke his own creativity, letting his own lust hungry mind create ideas of his own.

He grips the arms of the chair tight, trembling as his cock twitches and weeps, his crotch drenched in pre. The lack of release, but swirling lust caused Takato’s balls to grow larger with unshed cum. Thanks to Impmon’s influence he didn’t suffer any brain damage from the near constant state of erection. He pants and shakes, the need to cum burning in his loins.

Impmon comes in. “How are you doing?”

“Need to cum...so hard!” Impmon chuckles.

“I bet you do, and you will.” he caresses the boy’s balls, making Takato groan. Impmon climbs into his lap, but ignores his cock, instead toying with the boy’s nips. The Digimon's touch drives Takato wild.

Using his foot he traps Takato’s cock, feeling it pulse against his sole. Impmon couldn’t help but chuckle, teasing the goggle head’s nipples, flicking the perky buds. “Don’t worry you are gonna have lots to play with.”

Takato moans, tossing his head back. Impmon rubs his cock with his foot, and gives his nips a pull. “Ahhh!” His cock pulses in need. The cock and nipple combo had Takato overflowing more so than before.

“Don’t worry partner, I want you to be at your best before I send you out. I’ll be sure to give you at least one orgasm. Who’s the best master?”

“You are!” Takato moans.

“You know it!” he pulls back, Takato whining at the loss. His cock pulses hotly, a little drool running down the boy’s chin. Impmon clapped his hands together. “Thank you for the meal.”

He starts licking Takato’s balls, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin. “Ah-ahh ah ah ah!” Impmon takes his time savoring the taste, the pre-cum mixed with sweat, and the natural skin flavor combined into a tasty treat for the imp. The boy’s musk was the icing on the cake, his hard dick and heavy balls had such a powerful musk it made Impmon’s knees buckle.

Impmon took his time, slowly cleaning his sack, going as far as to suck each nut into his mouth and lap at it slowly. Keeping one eye on Takato’s reactions. The boy was caught perfectly between heaven and hell. His cock so hard it hurt, but the pleasure was comforting him.

From the left not to the right, and Impmon ran his long along the seam. “Ohh!” he sucked on the spot at the base of his cock and his balls met. “Ahhh!” the sensitive skin was so fun to play with.

‘Such a tasty treat.’ he licks up Takato’s long dick, lapping away the pre. “Mmm.” he hums. Higher and higher he goes, his hand coming up to fondle the boy’s balls, groping the heavy orbs. Impmon reaches the tip, teasing him some more, tugging on his foreskin with his teeth.

His tongue danced around the sensitive head, flicking and caressing his piss slit. “Ohh,” his cock pulses more, his orgasm right on the edge.

Impmon suddenly wraps his lips around the head and quickly swallows him down, all the way down. The Digimon showing no gag reflex as he swallows Takato down to the root. “Ohhhh!” Takato howled, toes curling as his orgasm washes over him.

His eyes close in bliss, panting as he cums. His dick swelling in Impmon’s mouth and throat as he unloads his thick seed. Impmon swallows around his cock, his throat muscles massage Takato’s penis.

He gives a good long suck as he cums, pulling back to the tip to taste what he’s earned. Takato’s seed fills his mouth, the taste explosive for the imp. His own cock spilling his seed on Takato’s floor. He gulps down some of his cum as the orgasm dies down, but holds a good amount in his mouth.

With a smirk he rolls the boy’s cum in his mouth, working his magic. He climbs back into his lap, and kisses Takato, forcing his cum into his mouth. Takato’s eyes flash, as he swallows his own seed. The boy’s dick softens but remains in a semi-hard state. “Hehehe, that kiss of yours will work my magic now.”

“Thank you, master.” Takato pants.

“You go nab a tamer, I’m gonna go bring in a new friend.” he licks his lips and Takato nods. Not bothering with underwear, he stuffs his semi-hard dick into some shorts making a rather noticeable bulge.

He collects some of Impmon’s cum and spreads it over his pits before putting a shirt on, his perky nipples making peeks in it. He puts on the goggles and heads out as Impmon does the same.

-x-With Takato-x-

The goggle had called Henry to meet up. Henry agreed happily and left Terriermon with Suzy. He goes to a secluded spot at the park, not an uncommon practice as they were trying to keep Digimon a secret. Takato was standing with his back to Henry. “Yo, Takato what’s up?”

He doesn’t respond, waiting for Henry to get closer. “Takato?” he rushes over to the boy. “Hey are you alright?” he touches Takato’s shoulder and in a flash, he whips around and suddenly kisses Henry. He cups the boy’s cheek with one hand, the other snaking around groping Henry’s ass as he did so. The kiss was powerful, making Henry’s eyes widen and his knees buckle.

His eyes flash and his heart flutters. Takato’s lips move against his own and Henry blushes. In their closeness he can feel Takato’s hardness, the bulge rubs against his own crotch and his own loins start to stir.

Takato’s tongue licks against Henry’s lips, the boy opens his mouth and the kiss deepens. Henry shakes as Takato dominates the kiss. ‘When did he learn how to kiss like this?’ a strange flavor was on Takato’s lips and tongue and was passed to Henry.

The unique flavor fueled kiss made Henry hotter and hotter, and soon his own cock pushed against the fabric of his pants. He cursed as he wore tight pants, his dick pushed and pushed, rubbing against his confines but couldn’t escape.

Takato rocked his hips, letting their bulges rub together. ‘Hot, hot, hot, too hot!’ Henry’s eyes roll up, before closing as he rocks with orgasm. Henry cums into his underwear, it backlashes and soaks his crotch, even running down his legs.

He breaks the kiss and Henry slips down to his knees. His body trembling from the orgasm. “This is why I called you to meet.” he palms himself through his shorts. Henry gulps seeing the outline of his friend’s cock, he licks his lips.

“Takato please...” Henry pants, his eyes glazed over similar to when Impmon worked his magic on Takato. “I need...I need...”

“Shhh,” he shushes him. “I know what you need.” he cups the back of Henry’s head and brings him closer to his crotch, the thin fabric not stopping the manly musk to hit Henry’s senses.

A muffled groan could be heard as Henry nuzzled Takato’s crotch. The smell caused his dick to harden again. He needed to see it, touch it, tastes it. A part of Henry was surprised to find himself so eager, but as his shaky hands work on lowering Takato’s pants, the thought was soon smacked out of his head.

He pulled Takato’s pants down, causing the dick to snap up and slap Henry’s face. “Oh wow!” He’d been curious about Takato’s size before but he was way bigger than he imagined.

-x-With Impmon-x-

Impmon went to find Guilmon, the red and white dino Digimon was his target this time. “Hey there,” he waves. The dino Digimon slumps.

“I thought you were Takato-mon.” he sighs.

“Bet you miss your pal huh?” he comes into Guilmon’s den. Impmon had been hogging Takato’s time to train him to be a dom.

“Of course I do, I love Takato-mon,” he says. “He hasn’t been around I wonder if he’s sad.”

“You love him huh?” he faces Guilmon. “I know a way for you to make him happy.”

“You do?” he raises up and Impmon smirks.

“Oh yes, I do.” He summons a purple flame. “Bada Boom!” Guilmon falls into a trance, his eyes turning purple. “Now then, let’s begin I’m gonna teach you how to be a sub.”

“Yes...teach me...” Guilmon drools a little, what little mind he had was completely overwritten. The Digimon’s cock slipping from his sheath, he was as big hard as his tamer was soft.

“First thing you need to learn, is how to eat ass.” Impmon bent over exposing his tight hole. ‘I’ve always wanted to say this.’ he spreads his cheeks. “Kiss my ass Guilmon!”

To be continued...Lust Modify


	3. Lust Modify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Lust Modify

Takato was naked from the waist down, his hard 8 incher throbbing in front of his friend Henry’s face. The boy was entranced thanks to some of Impmon’s magic. Shared by a kiss and Takato’s kissing skills his underwear and shorts were soaked through, the cum soaked garments clung to his crotch, which really showed off his aching cock.

Henry’s nipples were hard, peeking through his shirt. His heart was racing so fast, pounding in his ears. He felt so hot, the very clothes on his back seem to drive him nuts. Though he had other things on his mind, like the big thick dick in front of him.

He licked his lips, Takato wagged his cock, sending a wave of manly musk that hit Henry like a wave. He moaned and shivered, cock twitching in delight. Takato took a step closer and tapped his dick on Henry’s face. “You want this?” The boy panted and nodded his head. “I can see that hungry look in your eyes, say it tell me what you want!”

Takato slapped Henry’s face with his dick, the dominant act had Henry trembling. It was so hot, he wanted to many things, to lick, to suck, to serve, how could he pick one. “Takato, please...I want...I need...” he licked his lips.

“What do you need right now?” the goggle head smirked.

“I need to taste your cock!” Henry moans.

“Then suck it!” Henry obeyed, he opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out to get a taste. The tip met his tongue and Henry shivered at the flavor. Takato’s cock entered his mouth, Henry’s tongue lapping at his length. “Ohh yeah that’s good.”

He cupped the back of Henry’s head, sliding his cock into the eager mouth. Henry started to suck on Takato’s length, tongue working the underside. ‘His cock tastes so good.’ he thinks.

Takato’s dick slides in deeper, Henry had never sucked cock before, but the taste spoke to him. The heat of Takato’s dick, the weight of it against his tongue, the boy’s pre running down his throat. He breathed through his nose, the boy’s manly musk filling his senses.

His throat relaxed, and he soon sucked Takato down to the root. Takato’s pubes tickled his nose, the manly aroma was so strong. Henry moaned in delight, sending pleasing vibrations through his dick. Takato moaned, running his fingers through Henry’s hair. “So good, so good!”

Henry lost control of himself and came again, his cum surging through his soaked garments and hitting the ground, some running down his legs. Henry was in a daze, riding the high of his orgasm.

Takato whined as the boy had stopped sucking his cock. He starts to move, sliding his dick back and forth, his heavy balls smacking Henry’s chin with each pass. He moaned and slowly sped up, loving the heat of his mouth and tightness of his throat.

Henry slowly came to, having his mouth fucked, he moaned in delight and resumed his sucking. ‘Yes, yes use me Takato!’ the boy was feeling so hot. The need to taste the boy’s cum burned higher and higher.

He didn’t have to wait long, soon Takato’s balls lurched and he came, the first few spurts firing directly down Henry’s throat and filled his belly. He pulled back, gulping as some of the thick seed pelted his throat. Takato had so much cum to give, the heavy balls releasing their burden.

Henry found himself on the tip, cum erupting into his mouth, it filled the cavern so quickly. Cum painting the inside of his cheeks and coating his tongue, more and more till his mouth began to fill with the thick spunk. ‘Ohh so thick, so warm, so manly!’

It got to the point he had to swallow, he gulped the thick cum down like a milkshake. It filled him, soothed his need but opened the door for the others. Takato pulled off his shirt and now stood naked before Henry.

The boy didn’t notice, he kept sucking on Takato’s still hard manhood. One hole was sated but another was trembling with need. Drinking Takato’s cum had also stroked the fire of his loins, his dick hard once more and demanding freedom.

“Henry, those clothes you don’t need them any more right, take them off,” Henry pulls off his cock and nods. He starts working on his pants, and Takato helps him with his shirt.

Henry stands, and steps out of his cum soaked underwear and shorts, he blushed as his crotch was drenched in cum, trails of cum running down his legs. His hard 6 incher throbbed in the air. He tried to look away but Takato cupped his cheek. “You are beautiful,” he says before sealing his lips over Henry’s.

The boy gasped and Takato quickly dominated the kiss like before. He pulled Henry close, so their hard dicks could rub together. The bluenette moaned into his mouth, brain-melting further in pleasure. Takato rocked his hips in time with his talented tongue.

He had Henry weak in the knees, but the brunette supported him, pressing them closer. As the heavy make out and frot carried on, Takato collected some of the cum from Henry’s crotch and legs, and with his now slick hand brought his free hand back to the boy’s ass.

His cheeks were spread and his twitching hole exposed to the world. Using two fingers he ran along his crack, slicking it up and making his hole twitch. The digits found his hole, and toyed with it, rubbing and teasing it open.

Soon the middle finger plundered Henry’s ass, the broke the kiss to moan, and Takato attacked his neck in kind. His finger wiggled deeper, rocking and wagging. “Takato!” he moaned, his penis twitching against him.

“Mmm, you like getting your ass played with?” he curled his finger and Henry moaned.

“Yes!” Henry bucked. He curled his finger, and Henry moaned louder. A second finger joined the first, and Takato scissored him open. “Ahh yes yes yes, so much more!”

Takato chuckles, fingering his ass, thrusting deep scissoring him open and massaging his insides. “More?” he adds a third finger and really churns up his insides.

“Yes!” Henry moans and pants, his inner walls tightening around his thrusting fingers.

“Do you want my dick, Henry?”

“Fuck yes!”

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes please!”

“Do you want to become mine?”

“Yes Takato, I want to be yours, I need you inside me!” It was true he was leaking so much pre he had coated Takato’s dick. “Please, Takato make me yours, breed me!”

“Good boy,” he pulled his fingers out of Henry’s ass, the boy whining at the loss of them. “Don’t worry Henry, I’ll give you something good.” he pumps himself and spreads the essence all over his length.

Takato lays Henry out, on a bed of their clothing, spreading his legs and settling between them. The tip of his dick rubs against his hot little hole. He pushes forward, the head breaches his ass. “Ahh!” they both moan.

Henry lost his virginity, Takato’s slick cock sliding in slowly making his toes curl in delight. The boy’s dick continued to leak pre, paving the path for it. His cock stretched Henry wide, the friction making them both pant heatedly.

Inch after glorious inch filled Henry up, Takato rocking softly easing his way inside. Soon he buried his full length in and Henry came. His legs locked behind Takato as his cum spills between them, his insides squeezing the brunette’s dick. “Oh, Henry!”

Takato began to move, thrusting deep into Henry’s clenching heat. The friction was amazing, Henry feeling like his insides were melting. His penis twitched and rubbed against Takato’s stomach. He didn’t have a second to get soft as the goggle head’s penis brushed his sweet spot again and again.

Henry didn’t know why they hadn’t been doing this already, all the time they could have been exploring this, this heat, this pleasure. Every thrust, Takato’s heavy balls smacked his ass, back and forth the friction growing hotter and hotter between them.

His back arched, his dick sliding against toned stomachs. Takato’s hands found his chest and began toying with his perky nipples. The extra stimulus pushed him closer to yet another orgasm. “Ahh, Takato, Takato, Takato!” the boy’s name became like a mantra that kept him tethered to the world.

“Henry!” Takato moans, speeding up his thrusts.

The blue-haired boy, couldn’t hold back, he had possibly the most powerful orgasm in his life. His cum erupts splattering his face, neck, and between their chests. His legs hugged Takato tight, pulling him even deeper.

“Cumming!” the goggle head cries out, he cums hard his dick swelling as he spills his seed. Henry shivers in delight as the thick cum pelts his insides.

‘Yes, yes breed me!’ Henry shivers in delight. Takato went into a trance, his pent up lust releasing finally. He continues to fuck Henry’s cum filled hole, making his partner pant heatedly. Cupping Henry’s face, he kissed the boy sealing Impmon’s magic in him.

-x-

Meanwhile, Impmon was having a wonderful time, he was enjoying quite the wonderful rim job from Takato’s partner Guilmon. The dinosaur-like Digimon had his face buried in Impmon’s ass, his long tongue plundering his tight channel.

It seems he tasted his precious Takato inside, cause with each passing second the more into it he got. His tongue was long and wide and reached wonderful places inside him. Guilmon was really going to town on him, giving little pleased grunts as he lapped at his hole.

Guilmon’s cock and balls appeared, his balls dropping, and his dick protruding from his crotch. He was also 7 inches long but he was very thick, thicker than Impmon. He moaned into Impmon’s ass as lust washed around his bread obsessed mind.

His tongue was so long and flexible, reaching deeper than a human tongue, the way it licked his deepest parts made his legs buckle a bit. “Oh yeah, baby!” Impmon moans, training this guy was easy!

Impmon was ready to burst, his pre dripping like crazy. He pulled his ass away from Guilmon’s mouth. “Very good, you do that to Takato, and you’ll make him very happy.”

“Really!?” Guilmon grinned, tail wagging in joy.

“Really, really,” he cups the back of his head. “Now let me give you the first taste of cock.” he wags his dick and Guilmon gets in close, the smell of arousal was mouth watering.

He drooled, eyes following the Digimon's dick like a tasty piece of bread. “Smells good.”

“Tastes even better.” Because of Guilmon’s unique mouth, he was able to swallow Impmon’s dick with ease, the man meat sliding down his thick throat. “Yeah that’s it suck my dick,” Guilmon moaned at the taste and obediently began to suck.

His partner clearly had better blow job skills. His mouth was so warm, and his long tongue was working magic on his aching penis. ‘A big mouth like this I wonder...’ he smirks as he got a wicked idea. “Now here’s a trick you can do to please your precious Takato,” he whispers into the Digimon’s ear, working a little more of his magic on the Digimon. Guilmon moans and proceeds to try Impmon’s order. With a little maneuvering, Guilmon had his balls in his mouth, his cock sliding down his throat. “Oh yeah, ohh yeah!”

He had his whole crotch in the Digimon’s mouth now, his heavy balls resting on Guilmon’s tongue, his dick getting massaged by the Digimon’s throat. Impmon soon lost control and came down Guilmon’s throat and filled his belly with his seed.

Guilmon soon lost control of himself and came all over the ground. Impmon grinned. “Haa haa, cock more cock, want more!” Guilmon panted. “Want Takato!”

“No worries, since I’m such a nice guy I’ll even let Takato pop that cherry of yours.” Guilmon didn’t really get it but his hole spasmed in delight.

“Thanks Impmon.” He licked the tiny Digimon.

“You really wanna thank me, after Takato claims that cherry you give that hole to me to use.” Guilmon nods. “Good boy, smart boy, you catch on real quick.”

“Do the other Digimon do this too?”

“Not yet, but soon Takato will have lots of time to play with you and everyone else.”

“Yay!” Guilmon cheered. Since awakening to his lust, Guilmon’s balls were on full display, but his cock could retract into his sheath as Impmon’s could. “I want to play like this with Takato!”

“Good, good, cause there’s lots more for me to show you, in exchange, I trust you will help me with our little collection?” He grabs Guilmon’s cock and starts stroking it, while his free hand fondles his balls.

Guilmon moans and nods, tongue hanging out of his mouth as his pleasure grew. ‘Too easy!’ Impmon continued to toy with Guilmon, giving the Digimon more tastes of pleasure, all appetizers for the main course. No doubt his pet had gotten a nice gift to bring home, and he had one too.

To be continued...Chap 4 Gift Exchange


	4. Gift Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Takato 6 inches soft/8 inches hard

Henry 6 inches

Impmon 7 inches

Guilmon 6 inches

Chapter 4 Gift Exchange

Takato brought Henry back to his place, his partner was still reeling from Impmon's magic. His body was in a state of perpetual arousal. He wasn't wearing underwear, but the shorts and shirt he was wearing were driving him mad. He didn't want to be wearing clothes, he wanted to be naked and getting fucked. His clothing was rubbing him in such a strange way, feeling foreign and unnatural. The way the fabric caressed his skin, made him feel uncomfortable but at the same time turned him on. His nipples were hard and peeking through the fabric. Every shift of his arms had the clothe constricting and rubbing his shoulders, arms, and pits.

His cock was hard and rubbing against the confines of his pants, he was weeping uncontrollably. There was already a huge wet spot on the front of his shorts. The fabric was teasing his hot length, keeping him on edge. What bothered him was he was losing precious cum, Takato's cum.

Henry's asshole was spasming, Takato's seed leaking out of his ass and running down his legs. “Takato...” he moaned, almost pleasingly. He was empty of cock, and slowly losing cum with each passing moment.

“I know Henry, we are almost there. I promise you'll be very happy once we get there.”

“Please I'm going crazy!” he moans.

“What if someone sees?” they weren't exactly walking down a secluded street.

“Then they know who I belong to,” he moans and kisses his cheek.

“If you insist,” he sticks his hand in the back of Henry's pants and stuck two fingers into Henry's cum filled hole.

“Ahh!” A blissful, content look crossed his features. His body trembles in delight and he cums hard, soaking his bottoms, and cum running down his legs. They continued on like this each step Takato gave his prostate a rub.

One finger became two and Henry looked so happy, he was a mess, a happy cum drenched mess. They entered the house, and up to Takato's room. He gasped finding Guilmon on the floor, sucking his own dick as Impmon gas pedals his balls.

Henry's eyes widened, cock pulsing at the sight. “Good job Takato, I see you brought home a gift for me, I have one for you too.”

“Guilmon?” Takato gasped.

The dinosaur-like Digimon pulled off his dick his lips smeared with pre-cum. “Takato, want Takato!” his hole was quivering.

“Henry, you want cock, you'll service Impmon. He's gonna feed that hungry hole of yours.” Henry moans a part of him questioned why it would be Impmon, not Takato, but the thought of cock at all excited Henry. If Takato wanted him to service Impmon then he'd do it. “Strip!”

Henry obeyed, taking off his clothes and showing his cum drenched body. “Show me that wrecked hole of yours.” Henry turned around and spread his cheeks and exposed his cum filled hole. “You broke him in perfectly.” Impmon licked his lips. His hands caress Henry's plump rear. “Such a nice ass!” He moved forward and began to lick Takato's cum off his balls, up his taint, to his stuffed hole, Henry groaned.

Takato got naked and Guilmon came over to him. “Takato!” he moaned in delight.

“Hey buddy,” the two shared a kiss.

“His cherry is for you, but I honed his oral skills.” Impmon says. Takato nods, and Impmon dives into Henry's ass, lapping at the cum filled hole.

“Would you like to show me those skills?” he pets Guilmon.

“Yes, I want to please Takato!” he moans, his tail wagging. He moves down Takato's body, sniffing and licking loving the boy's scent, he's always enjoyed it before but not it was even more special. He reached Takato's crotch and salivated at the rich manly musk. “Takato...so good...smells so good!” he sniffs him lovingly, then he gives him a lick. His eyes sparkle and started lapping at his length. His tongue was so long, he was able to lap his length and balls.

Impmon finished lapping the cum out of Henry's hole. He continued to tongue fuck his ass, driving Henry wild. Impmon reached between his legs to fondle his heavy balls. Henry moans and leans forward, offering his ass and balls for the Digimon to play with. He did until he felt Henry was gonna cum. “Turn around and show me that cock.” Henry obeys, his hard 6 incher throbbing, ready to blow. Takato's cock was bigger but this one looked, just as tasty, glistening with the boy's own pre and cum.

Guilmon sucked on Takato's balls, making the goggle head moan in delight. His balls in his hot mouth, his dick pressed against his nose, which Guilmon sniffed and inhaled his arousal and musk. His tongue caressed the manly orbs, adding fuel to the pleasure fire. He was moaning, loving the taste of the human balls. As soon as Takato began to leak pre-cum, Guilmon pulled off his balls and began taking his cock into his mouth sucking on it. “Ohh Guilmon!”

Henry had a rich manly musk, his body was drenched in the smell of sex and semen, Impmon's favorite. He began teasing the human's cock, sucking on his balls, taking each orb into his mouth as his hands carried on teasing him. He stuck a finger into Henry's hungry hole, as his free hand pumped his cock. He teased the sensitive tip, pinching and rubbing the head, as he sucked hard on each of his nuts. Henry fidgeted in pleasure, unsure of what to do. “Don't just stand there, play with those nips of yours.” Henry was quick to obey, playing with his perky buds as Impmon went back to teasing his cock, balls, and hole.

Takato pants and moans, as his cock is swallowed by his Digimon's hot mouth. Back and forth, back and forth, his long tongue caressing the underside. He moaned in delight. “So warm, so hot, sooo goood!” Takato moaned. Guilmon shivers at the praise, moaning in delight. He grows more eager slurping and sucking on Takato's big cock, lapping at the underside. “You are doing great buddy so good, ohh so good!” the praise sent waves of heat through the Digimon, his cock and ass twitching with delight. Between having no gag reflex, and his eagerness he swallowed Takato down to the root, and inhaled his manly musk. He wanted to please Takato, more and more, and each moan and word of praise sent pleasure through the Digimon right to his length.

Impmon was used to bigger cocks, one bigger cock at least, so he was able to suck Henry down to the root with ease. 'Tasty!' Henry moaned, as his cock was swallowed by the hot tight mouth. Impmon slipped two fingers into Henry's hole, scissoring and teasing the hungry entrance, it was begging to be stuffed. He bobbed back and forth and fingered him in matching pace. The human was so wound up he found himself cumming fast, his dick expanding, as he erupted down Impmon's throat. Spurt after spurt rocketed down and filled his belly. He pulled back to catch a few spurts in his mouth, the man milk spraying across his tongue. 'Delicious!' Impmon worked a little magic on Henry, fondling his balls and causing him to be milked like a cow, every squeeze to his nuts caused a mini orgasm to shake Henry.

Guilmon remembered what Impmon showed him, and he opened his mouth wider and let Takato's cock slide down his throat and he consumed his balls. “Ohh wow Guilmon!” he grinned seeing stars at the increased pleasure. Guilmon sucked on his cock and balls together, doubling Takato's pleasure. He lost control and came into Guilmon's mouth, his balls lurched and he came spurt after spurt into his partner. The first two spurts went down his throat, but Guilmon was quick to pull back to have the rest fill his big mouth. His cheeks puffed out, but he didn't swallow right away, he savored the tasty treat, and gulped it down, with a satisfied moan. His own Digimon dick was overflowing with pre, Takato's cum was so delicious he thought he'd cum just from it alone. He wanted more but his other hole was lonely. He remembered how it felt when Impmon teased him, and he said having Takato's dick would be so much better. He gets on his back and spreads his legs. “Please Takato...mate with me...”

Henry was losing his mind, he was being milked like a cow, and his hole was starving! He wanted cock, no needed cock, he looked down and saw Impmon's monster cock. “Mmmnnmm, please Impmon, please fuck me!” Impmon pulled off his cock with a wet pop, licking his lips.

“You gave me quite a bit of semen, I'm stuffed!” Henry whimpered thinking his hole would go untouched, especially when Impmon removed his fingers. He smirked. “I suppose I could use a good work out, hands and knees!” he playfully smacked Henry's ass, and the boy moaned in delight. He got into position, spreading his legs to show off his hungry hole. Impmon mounted him, his cock slick with pre-cum. He slammed into Henry's ass, it was a smooth ride, Henry having gotten fucked not too long ago. Henry howled as he came all over the floor, hearts in his eyes. 'Yes, cock so good!' He was in perfect position to see Takato get ready to mount Guilmon.

Takato settled himself between Guilmon's legs, straddling his tail as he lines up his cock. “Are you sure about this buddy?” the tip rubs against his twitching hole.

“Yes! I want to feel good, and make you feel good, both of us feel good!” he moans, his tail wagging slightly. Takato smiles and kisses him, tasting, himself, Impmon, and Guilmon's pre-cum on his lips. His own cock was nice and slicked and he pushed into Guilmon, slowly claiming his partner's cherry. He went slow, not wanting to hurt him, but he was worried for nothing, Guilmon was so excited and so turned on, Takato was barely halfway in and he was erupting like a volcano. His cum spraying all over the two of them. “Takato!”

Guilmon's insides sucked him in, and Takato went with the flow burying his cock inside, moaning as the Digimon's insides massaged his cock. “Guilmon!” he moaned, and he began to move, holding onto his legs for support he drove into the tight Digimon ass.

Impmon was pounding away at Henry's ass, his heavy balls smacking against him with each thrust. Henry's cock was forced to bounce and bob with each thrust, and without any touch to his dick or nipples, just pure anal stimulus he was cumming again pelting the floor with even more cum. “What a waste!” Impmon says but doesn't stop fucking Henry.

He sees Guilmon with his mouth open, panting and moaning as he's fucked by Takato. A wicked light bulb appeared over Impmon's head. “Watch out I got an idea.” he smacked Henry's ass. “Move forward pet.”

Henry obeyed, approaching Takato and Guilmon. He was moved so that he and Guilmon were in the 69 position and both were getting fucked by their respective tops. “Suck his dick, pet!” Impmon ordered. Henry was hesitant, but Takato helped guide his head to Guilmon's penis.

“Suck his cock buddy!” Guilmon didn't hesitate.

“Okay!” he says and swallows Henry's cock in an instant. The boy didn't hold back, he swallowed Guilmon's thick dino dick, and began to suck. Their moans were muffled by cock, but sending pleasing vibrations through his rod.

Takato and Impmon stare at each other, and the imp-like Digimon gives him a thumbs up. Takato returns the favor. They speed up their thrusts, as their lusts began to mesh and build higher.

It was a coin toss of who came first Henry or Guilmon. Henry was losing it, his ass was stuffed, getting pounded wickedly by Impmon, his dick was being sucked by Guilmon and his relentless powerful slurps, his lips around the Digimon's heavy cock, pre-cum rushing down his throat and igniting his insides, as Takato's fingers laced in his hair, massaging his scalp and helping guide him over the hot Digimon meat.

He probably came first, Guilmon came second probably, the relentless pounding to his prostate was so new to the Digimon, and Henry's moans were sending such good vibrations through his rod. They both came feeding the other their thick man milk.

Impmon and Takato followed suit, cumming into the two mere seconds apart. Impmon pulled out and gained control of Takato and Henry, and set the stage. Guilmon was acting as Takato's chair, the goggle head sitting bare-assed over Guilmon's happy face, the Digimon began licking his hole, moaning happily. Takato had one foot on Guilmon's weeping dick, using his toes to tease the fat cock. Impmon was on his seat sitting perfectly on Takato's cock. Henry was to the side, now fitted with a collar. Takato's digivice now recognized Henry as his. The boy was licking Takato's other foot, waiting for his turn to ride Takato's manhood.

“Feels great huh?” Impmon smirks.

“Yes sir, it feels amazing.”

“Great, cause we are just getting started.” Takato grins and soon cums inside Impmon.

To be continued


	5. Boost and Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read and review

Chapter 5 Boost and Boom

Impmon was keen on the mystic arts, his powers were getting stronger having fed and absorbed Takato’s semen. Now he had Guilmon’s and Henry’s semen, and he could feel his power growing beyond his limit. He could feel the ability to work some magic he couldn’t before.

Takato really was the perfect one to go for first, so much potential, now he’s gained two more pieces. He could practically drink the sexual energy the group exerts. Such a glorious feast, like your favorite food, mixed with fine wine.

So instead of getting drunk on his own power, he decided to share it. Guilmon and Henry were sleeping beside Takato, the humans were naked. Henry must have been having a nice dream as he was humping Takato’s leg, his cock hard and throbbing. ‘Such a horny human, he’s gonna love this too.’

He climbed up onto Takato. ‘Just you wait Takato, this is a gift for both of us.’ he created a magic seal on the bed. He started to lick Takato’s chest, drawing patterns with his tongue. He moved from the left pec to the right, going back and forth, making runes with saliva, this strengthened the magic he was conjuring.

“Ohhh,” Takato moaned, the pleasure was radiating from the runes, dancing across his skin going straight to his cock. Impmon moved down, creating runes with his tongue where Takatao’s abs would be. Going lower and lower until he reached Takato’s hard cock.

He brought his hands together and began to chant. “Boom boom boom, bada bada boom!” magical rings began to appear around Takato’s dick. “Boom boom bada BOOM!” he created an orange flame and infused it into the boy's dick.

Takato moaned but didn’t awaken. Impmon was conjuring powerful magic, but as a rookie he still had limits. It took a lot of concentration, a lot of preparation, but the pay off was gonna be glorious. He’s gained two mates since becoming Impmon’s. He boosted the boy’s stamina before, now he was gonna boost something else.

His spell reacted with Takato’s digivice, allowing the modification to take hold. Takato’s cock throbbed and pulsed, his length extending twice, and his girth expanding once. He was still a growing boy, and with Impmon’s help, he’d grow the right way.

Impmon smirked, eying the boy’s now 10-inch dick. “Mmmm,” he took a whiff, and he even smelled manlier. It had his cock hardening and throbbing. 'A gift for us all!' he licked his lips and marveled at the larger size.

He started licking the boy's long hard dick, while his hand fondled his heavy balls. Impmon wasn't a size queen, no sir, not one at all, but he could appreciate a tasty piece of man meat when it was right there. He licked and kisses each inch, loving the extra two inches.

As he licked the head his free hand caressed his long length. He was so big, he dropped his balls, and used two hands to stroke his long cock. Impmon moved to wrap his lips around the head, slurping and sucking it, while his hands worked the shaft.

Takato shifted, making Henry moan as his leg brushed the boy's hard length. Takato panted and groaned, but just as he was about to cum, Impmon squeezed his dick denying him. 'Hold on there, I'm not passing up a ride on this.'

He climbed up onto the boy's dick and sat on the fat head. 'Ride 'em cowboy!' he thinks as he sank down onto Takato's fat cock. “Ohh yes!” he took the first 8 inches easily, like his body saying hello to an old friend, the last two needed some extra work. “YES!”

The last two inches sank in and his belly bulged. His pupils became like hearts. “Ahhh,” he rubbed his belly, feeling the dick bulge. 'Ohh he's twitching inside me!' he takes a moment to enjoy the fullness, feeling his toes curl. He starts to move and learns he can't even reach the tip, so he's got 2 inches of cock in him at all times as he rides Takato. 'Oh yeah, oh yeah, ohhh yeah!'

His own hard cock bounced and slapped Takato's stomach, as his balls were tickled by Takato's pubes. “Mmm,” Takato moaned in his sleep. His cock continued to pulse deep inside the wicked little Digimon. Impmon felt the boy pulse inside of him, the pre-cum was overflowing inside him.

He moved faster increasing the friction. “Bada boom!” he cried out as he came, his cock jutting up as his cum unloaded all over Takato, hitting his face, chest, and stomach. His clenching inner heat pulled Takato over the edge.

Takato's cock erupted pumping cum deep into Impmon's body. “Nnnh,” he loved it, he felt his belly swell from the excess of cum. He rubbed his swollen belly, pleased.

After pulling off Takato's still hard cock he smiled. 'The others can take care of that when you wake up.' he chuckles and fondles the boy's slick cock. Impmon would have taken another ride, but he had other business to attend to. Impmon sipped out of Takato's bedroom and went off into the night.

-x-

Digimon were truly a marvelous thing, born from data, gain strength by absorbing data and by joining forces with a human. Digimon have been able to gain new strength by partnering with humans, and as Impmon learned can be even taken to the next level. Digimon can draw strength from the human spirit, through the bond they shared, the greater the bond the more they could grow.

Renamon has been trying to increase his bond with Rika, being a fox-like Digimon he had some unique abilities of his own. Including the ability to change their form, from male to female, and vice versa. Becoming Rika's partner he's done his best to serve the girl's needs, but in kind has gotten his own needs ignored.

He hasn't been satisfied for a while now, and his furry balls were starting to itch with unshed cum. He left Rika in her bed and went outside. His cock was out of his sheath, long and hard, his furry balls hanging beneath his length. Renamon sighed as he waited for the cool night air to calm his heated length.

Renamon was too proud to self-pleasure so he simply sat and waited, his hard cock throbbing between his furry legs. “Didn't come tonight did ya?” Renamon tenses and turned and saw Impmon standing n a nearby tree.

“What are you doing here, I'm busy so get lost.”

“Busy getting blue balls.” Impmon eyed him. “They look bigger than last time.”

“You are a pest.” Renamon folded his arms.

“Ever think that topping is not for you, that'd you'd find more pleasure in receiving.” Renamon blushed.

“What nonsense are you speaking!” he stood up, his hard cock bobbing as he moved. “Submission is for the weak, I am not weak. My size is bigger than most rookies could even dream of.”

“I think you were born with a cock too big for you to handle.” Renamon lunged at Impmon, only for him to dodge, flipping over him.

“Now I see, you act cocky but I can smell the cum in you. You submit because you aren't strong enough to dominate!” Impmon understood what Renamon was talking about, in the digital world power was everything, if you were strong you could do whatever you want, and the weak were happy to serve you.

“I'll tell you what toots I'm proud to top and bottom, the versatility is what makes me stronger.” he bent over and spread his cheeks showing off his cum filled hole.

Renamon's blush deepened and he attacked Impmon again, only for the Digimon to dodge again. 'He's faster than before.' Renamon thought, he took a fighting stance.

Impmon summoned his purple fire, which Renamon didn't see as a threat from the tiny fireball. “Let me show you what you are missing.” Renamon charged and Impmon launched the ball that exploded in front of Renamon's face.

The anthro fox Digimon stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes followed the purple embers. He closed his eyes and tried to resist, but Impmon got close to him and grabbed him by the balls. “Ahhh!” his furry legs buckled as Impmon fondled his big nuts.

“So sensitive, it seems I found your real weakness.”

“Impmon...you...”

“Bada Boom!” he gave Renamon another dose of the purple fire. His eyes glazed over, and he slumped down to his knees. Impmon planted his foot down and pinned Renamon's cock, so much pre-cum began to spill out.

“You are quite the proud Digimon, denying yourself true pleasure, thinking it makes you weak to submit to another.” he started rubbing his dick with his foot.

“Ah-ahh ah ah ah!” Renamon panted, with such little touch he was already about to explode.

“Time for your first lesson!” he kissed Renamon hard. In this one kiss, Renamon was consumed by passion and skill that made his cock throb and his hole tighten. His fur bristled as Impmon dominated his mouth, and before he knew it he came. Blowing his load all over the roof they were standing on.

Despite the powerful orgasm Renamon was still hard and twitching. “Cumming from just a kiss, you really are pent up, not to worry I'm gonna help drain those balls of yours, and then bring you to Takato.” Renamon was listening, but his head was also swimming in the orgasmic sensations, and this was just the beginning.

To be continued...


	6. Fox Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 6 Fox Lessons

Impmon and Renamon got off the roof, the fox anthro Digimon was still reeling from his orgasm. He clutched the soft grass beneath him, he was on his hands and knees. “Impmon...you...” he looked up and got bopped in the nose by Impmon’s cock.

On reflex, he took in a breath and Impmon’s aroused musk washed through him. He gulped as pleasure spread through him, his fur and tail puffing up in delight. His eyes went wide as not only did his cock twitch, but his hole spasmed.

“Smell something you like?” he wagged his cock. The manly musk hit Renamon, making his mouth water. He licked his lips, his eyes following the swaying cock. Impmon was smaller than him, he shouldn’t care about it but he couldn’t look away. “See something you like?”

Renamon wanted to say no, but his body answered him by nodding. He couldn’t lie, he was looking at Impmon’s cock like a tasty treat. Impmon playfully slapped his furry cheeks. “Come on say it, tell me what you want.”

He nibbled his lip, he smelled so good, and something in his mind told him it tasted even better. He started panting, his cock felt so hot, he wanted to taste, needed to! “I want...I want...to taste your cock!” Renamon moaned.

“That’s what I wanna hear, good boy!” he pets Renamon’s head. The words “good boy” sent a jolt of pleasure right down to his cock. His balls were itching to cum again so bad, it was getting harder to hold back. “Come suck it.”

He traced Renamon’s lips with his cock. The fox-like Digimon moved forward and swallowed the rookie Digimon's cock. His pre-cum spilling onto Renamon’s tongue. “Mmnnnhhhmmm,” he shuddered in delight.

His tongue moved and began lapping at Impmon’s cock head, flicking and swirling, treating the tip like the greatest sucker in the world. He started sucking hoping to coax more of the tasty pre-cum into his mouth.

He spent a lot of time, working on the tip, breathing through his nose and taking in Impmon’s musk. His cock was twitching, but he was hesitant to touch himself.

“Go on, you know you want to. Take that paw and stroke your dick, just like this.” Impmon gripped his cock, that which wasn’t in Renamon’s mouth and began to stroke it. The strokes helped increase his manly musk.

Renamon moaned the musk and his eyes followed his strokes. His hand hesitantly reached for his weeping cock. The hesitation melted away and he gripped his aching cock. He moaned around Impmon’s cock head, sending pleasing vibrations through his shaft.

The pads felt amazing against his hot dick, he began to stroke himself, matching the pace Impmon had on this shaft. “This is lesson 2 Hand Jobs, it’s not a sign of weakness to pleasure yourself, you can’t properly please someone till you know how to please yourself.”

Renamon groans, and began pumping himself. His massive furry balls were bouncing as he stroked faster and faster. Since this was his first time touching himself he did not know how to pace himself. Each drop of pre-cum he lapped away had him stroking faster, smearing his own pre-cum over his dick. The slickness helped him pump faster.

Before he could stop himself he came, his thick cum pelting the grass. “Already cumming again, we are have barely gotten started. Don’t you see you need lots of training, we’ll come back to this, for now, I’m gonna teach you how to give a proper blow job.”

He cupped the back of Renamon’s head and started pushing his dick into the fox-like Digimon's mouth. His cock began to slide across his tongue. The taste of man meat sparked Renamon’s taste buds, he started licking Impmon’s cock more eagerly.

Renamon started sucking more of the imp’s dick.   
“Yeah, that's it suck that cock, don't forget to use your tongue, yeah...that's excellent.” Renamon obeyed, following Impmon's instructions, increasing the imp's moans of delight. He sucked harder and lapped at the underside. “Now move your head,” he ordered, and the commanding tone had Renamon's fur ruffled.

He obeyed bobbing his head back and forth on the rookie Digimon's dick. He was repeating the orders in his head like a mantra, his blow job becoming more intense. He was rewarded, by praise, moans, and more delicious pre-cum. “Mmm,” he moaned around Impmon's cock sending pleasing vibrations through him.

“That's the way, that's the way.” Impmon pats his head. “But if you wanna properly suck dick, you gotta take it down to the root!” He pushed Renamon down onto his cock, burying the fox Digimon's nose in his crotch, and his cock sliding into his throat. “Ohh yeah!”

Impmon's musk hit Renamon hard, the base of his cock had a stronger musk to it. His mouth and throat were plundered by cock, and much to his shock he started jerking off again. His tongue cupped the imp's dick, while he swallowed around the tip.

Renamon fell into a daze, so Impmon took control and began fucking the fox anthro Digimon's mouth, his balls slapping his chin with each thrust. The act was so dominating it shook Renamon to his core. He blushed and did his best to suck and lick as the rookie fucked his mouth.

Every thrust went right to his cock and his ass. The fox anthro's tight hole was twitching like crazy, jealous that his mouth was getting all the love. A maddening ache began to build up deep inside him, which only fueled his arousal. He pumped himself faster and faster and felt another release building. His balls were ready to cum again when…

“Don't you dare cum!” just like that an invisible cock ring was placed on his dick.

“Mffmm,” Renamon groaned, looking at Impmon, pleadingly.

“Don't give me that look, are you that much of a horny slut you gonna cum before you finish servicing me?” Renamon moaned. Impmon pointed at Renamon, swirling the finger in a hypnotic spiral. “You will cum when you taste my seed, remember the flavor, semen is life's milk and its something you will crave for the rest of your life,” he added an extra layer on his hypnosis and Renamon moaned.

The pre-cum was just the appetizer, the main course, he had to try it! He needed to taste the cum, so bad! His eyes were swirling as he sucked harder and gave the imp's cock and thorough tongue lashing. “Yes, that's the way, earn that man milk!”

Earn it he did, his free hand fondled the rookie's balls, and gave long hard sucks from base to tip. Impmon grinned and came hard. Renamon felt him twitch against his tongue pulled back to the tip. Just in time, as Impmon's cum erupted into his mouth.

The taste was explosive, the Digimon rolled it around on his tongue, savoring the flavor. His mouth began to flood, so he swallowed his load down. He gulped it down and the invisible mental cock ring shattered and Renamon came hard. His semen hit the ground so thick and so hard, it started to form a small pool of cum.

The second control triggered, as he drank the last drop of imp cum. Now that he tasted Impmon's cum, he wanted more, needed more! He licked Impmon's dick clean, and following his instincts he began to suck on Impmon's glorious balls, worshiping them for giving him such a tasty treat. His hand switched from the balls to his cock, pumping the still hard flesh.

Impmon was still sensitive from his previous release, so it didn't take long for him to cum again. He felt the familiar twitching and opened his mouth as Impmon's cock erupted. His face got splattered but some of the ropes of man milk shot into his mouth. Renamon savored the flavor, before gulping it down.

The bukkake also marked him, overwhelming his sense of smell with his cum. He wiped some of it off and licked the cum off his paw. It was so good...he wanted more…

“That's a good look for you,” Impmon said and slapped Renamon's face with his dick. Renamon's fur ruffled in delight. “Now it's time for your final lesson, anal sex!”

Renamon's hole throbbed, parting slightly from the intense need. “On your back!” the command made Renamon moan, and he obeyed. He laid back and lifted his balls to exposing his tight hole. His long hard cock was stretched across his furry abs and pecs.

“That hole of yours is twitching like you want something?” he stroked his cock, spreading the saliva and pre-cum over it.

“I want...I want...” his hole was throbbing and his heart was racing.

“Go on...say it...” he wagged his cock.

“I want your cock!” he moaned.

“Oh even though I'm weaker than you?” he approached him and slapped his ass with his dick.

“Yes!” Renamon moaned. “I'm sorry, that doesn't matter, please, please fuck me!” he reached down and spread his cheeks, his hole opening wider

“Well, if you insist, first I'm gonna teach you how to do a rim job!” he kissed the fox Digimon's ass hole, tongue darting into the wanting hole. His pride was denying what his body craved, what it needed!

Renamon moaned as the imp's tongue wiggled inside his ass hole. He arched his back, his cock swaying to and fro, whipping pre-cum this way and that. “Play with your nipples as I rim you.” Impmon could see Renamon's pink nipples peeking through his fur.

The larger Digimon obeyed, flicking and toying with his nipples, at first it just tickled but the more he played with his nips the more it felt good. Impmon went back to tongue fucking his ass, even spitting into it to fully wet his insides.

“Please Impmon, please breed me, fuck me, I need it!”

“That you do, you'll need cock for the rest of your life, thankfully I have you set.” he lined his cock up, and Impmon slid right in.

“Ahh!” he came, blowing his load all over himself.

“You love dicks, coming from just me sticking it in!” he buried himself to the hilt and Renamon moaned.

“Yes, cock give me cock!” he moaned.

Impmon smirked. “If you insist!” he starts to move, pounding Renamon's tight little ass, his balls smacking Renamon's furry cheeks. He'll give Takato Renamon as a pet, but this cherry he wasn't passing up.

Renamon gasped and moaned, and continued to play with his nipples. The combo of anal and nipple pleasure caused Renamon to cum again, showering himself in semen. “Look at you, once so proud and arrogant, not realizing you need to be dominated, and you were born with a cock too big for you to handle.”

He moaned and writhed in orgasmic pleasure. Impmon's cock rammed his sweet spot, making the Digimon see stars. His words stroked his lust and cemented them in his mind. “You could have lived a normal life had you simply accepted this fact yourself, but now you belong to us.”

“Us?” Renamon moaned.

“Yes, us, me and Takato and our little harem. You'll belong to Takato, and if you like my dick, you're gonna love Takato's.”

“Yes, I love dick, I love you, I love Takato!” he moaned. He had little hearts in his eyes. Another orgasm was pulled through him and his cum erupted only to rain down upon them.

“He'll be your master, that cock of yours will be a useless decoration, and you'll service us with your hands, mouth, ass, even your feet.”

“Yes, I'll serve, I swear I'll serve!” he was drooling, not that you could tell with all that cum.

“Once I cum inside you, you'll be ours for life, remember this feeling, love it, cherish it, crave it.” His release built up higher and higher until he came.

“YES!” Renamon moaned as Impmon's seed filled him. He came and had the biggest of his life so far. He fainted from the over stimulus and Impmon smirked.

“Lessons complete, welcome to the family!” he grabbed Renamon by the balls and gave them a squeeze, making the fox cum again.

To be continued


End file.
